Numbuh 5
Abigail "Abby" Lincoln a.k.a. Numbuh 5 is the intelligent, relaxed girl second-in-command/spy in Sector V and the love interest of Hogarth "Hoagie" P. Gilligan Jr. a.k.a Numbuh 2. She became a KND operative three years before the show started as shown in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E.. She was trained by her older sister, Cree (Numbuh 11), and joined her sister, Numbuhs 8a and 8b, and Numbuh 9 in Sector V. After Cree traitorously left the KND, Numbuh 5 became the leader of Sector V, until she allowed Numbuh 1 to take over after she found and hacked his grades for his KND Entrance Exam. She is the oldest member of Sector V. Relationships Numbuh 2 Numbuh 2 (Hoagie Gilligan) was introduced as one of Numbuh 5's closest friends. Their relationship is seen through most of the horrible puns that Numbuh 2 makes like in Operation: R.A.B.B.I.T. and Operation: C.L.O.W.N.. In Operation: U.N.C.O.O.L., Abby shows much annoyance when Numbuh 2 would go on about saving Numbuh 78 and how important it was to him (though she becomes enraged when she learns it's just a Yipper trading card). Similarly, in Operation: C.O.U.C.H., she quickly elbows Numbuh 2 for mentioning Numbuh 10 is "easy on the eyes". In Operation: B.E.A.C.H., they are together for the most part throughout the episode and even held hands to make fun of Numbuh 4's feelings that he will never get. In Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N., they briefly put their arms around each other. In Operation: D.A.T.E., she decides to go with Numbuh 2 after Numbuh 1 suggests to pair up so as to not put up suspicions. Also, in "The Grim Adventures of the KND", she seemed to be the most alarmed when the Delightful Reaper assimilated him. In Operation: Z.E.R.O. , they are shown holding hands while sliding down the ship's wreckage. Later in the series, Numbuh 2 begins directing his jokes towards Numbuh 5 more than any other member, in the hopes of making her laugh. In Operation: K.I.S.S., Cree gives a statement saying: "And he's or Numbuh 2's cuter than anyone you'll ever date,". However, towards the end of the series to the last episode, Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., it's revealed that Numbuh 5 is married to Numbuh 2. Numbuh 9 Maurice (current Teens operative for the KND) was introduced in''Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E.'' and throughout the episode, there are many of hints showing Numbuh 5's interest in Maurice. She admired him three years ago when they were in the same Sector. Then those three years later, she goes out of her way to try and save him from the Teen Ninjas and to try and prevent him from getting recruited. Towards the destruction of Chicken Pox Island, Maurice holds her hands and looks in her eyes reassuringly to trust him and she does. Towards the end, she winks at him after he winks at her, knowing that he's still a part of the Kids Next Door. Category:Kids Next Door Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Possible Romance Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Married Category:Parents Category:Child Love Interest Category:Cartoon Network Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Villain's Sibling Category:Animated Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Tsundere Category:Teenage Love Interest